


Knight of Cups

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [13]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Qun offers something Kirkwall does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [the Knight of Cups](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/kinght-of-cups.html).

There is something he is seeking. Another way of life, a balm for his soul. He will not find it in his father's keep. He will not find it among the fawning nobles, nor in the desperation of the poor. The Chantry will not show him the way.

When he walks, he sees what he is to inherit. The impermanence. The pettiness. The pain. A city rotten through.

But with Ashaad, he sees another way. An abidance to order, a will that never falters.

Here are those that stand fast against decay.

Here, at last, is a path worth walking.


End file.
